The present invention relates to a window assembly and, more particularly, to a rear window assembly with a horizontal sliding pane, such as for use as a rear window in a light truck, such as a pick-up truck.
Horizontal sliding window assemblies typically include one or more fixed panes and a sliding pane. The sliding pane is supported for horizontal movement in a track that is mounted or otherwise formed as part of the window assembly support system. Motorized sliding windows have incorporated a wide variety of drive assemblies, including cable drive systems, such as pull-pull cable drive systems. Pull-pull cable drive systems vary in arrangement but commonly include a driver drum and a cable that is wound about the drum with one end of the cable affixed or mounted to one side of the sliding pane and the other end of the cable affixed or mounted to the other side of the cable so that when the drum rotates in one direction the cable is tensioned to pull on one side of the sliding pane while the other end of the cable is released from the drum to follow the sliding pane. When the drum rotates in the opposite direction the sliding pane is moved in the opposite direction.
However, in some designs it has been found that the sliding pane may exhibit chatter or vibration in the track when it is moved along the track between its open and closed positions. This chatter or vibration tends to increase the load on the driver assembly. Given the inherent properties of cable drive systems, the point of engagement between the cable and the sliding pane generates some of high stress points in the widow assembly and, hence, subject to wear. Moreover, these window assemblies are subject to relative high use and, hence, cycling, which can result in increased stress and fatigue.
Consequently, there is a need for a support system that can reduce the stress in a horizontal slider window assembly while providing a window assembly that is easy to install and handle and, further, to minimize the weight and the cost of the assembly. Furthermore, it is desirable that the support system provide versatility/flexibility to accommodate both left and right sliding window assemblies.